


Coffee Addict

by nadiaselite



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellarke Fic Week, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiaselite/pseuds/nadiaselite
Summary: Coffee shop AU: I'm genuinely concerned about your coffee dependency and I might start rationing it.





	Coffee Addict

Clarke quickly swung the door open as she tried to avoid the sudden downfall of rain pouring outside. As she stepped into the coffee shop she ran into a tall, broad man with dark curly hair and soft chocolate freckles across his cheeks. His books scattered across the floor, but his eyes never left hers.

They stood in the doorway, their eyes locked on one another until another customer tried to move past them. Clarke immediately leaned down, tearing her eyes from his as she quickly began picking up his books, apologizing as many times as possible as she tried to catch her breath.

She quickly stood up taking in the large stack of books in her arms. “The Iliad, wow,” she muttered under her breath. “I’m a sucker for a good old Greek Epic.”

“Really?” Looking up to meet his gaze once again she saw a small glow in his eyes. He raised an eyebrow at her as he collected the rest of the books from her arms, quickly leaning over to grab her bag from the floor beside her almost taken back by the weight of her bag.

“Of course.” The memories of her father reading her old Greek Epics flooded her brain, but before she could get too lost she brought her attention back to the man in front of her. “I’m sorry, again. It just started raining out of nowhere.”

He let out a chuckle, the vibration from the back of his through radiating into her chest, sending a wave of goosebumps throughout her body. “Are you new here?”

Clarke rubbed the back of her neck, a tight smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. “Is it that obvious?”

A dimple formed at the corner of his mouth as he smirked down at Clarke. “You’ll get used to it. Welcome to Seattle…” His voice trailed off as he held his hand out in front of him.

“Clarke. Nice to meet you.” She placed her hand in his. Her hand felt tiny in comparison, her mind began to wonder but she quickly shook her thoughts away. Normally she wasn’t one to be very social, but something about him felt comfortable.

“Clarke. Nice to meet you, I’m Bellamy.” After a few seconds, he released her hand, a part of his stomach twitched at the loss of contact. He immediately moved out of her way, directing her towards the cash register. “What can I get you?”

Clarke’s eyes widened as she watched him wrap a small apron around his waist, a small name tag hanging off the side.  _ Bellamy Blake. _ “Uh...you work here?” She couldn’t hide the surprise in her voice. Her voice was laced in disappointment by the fact that she had just embarrassed herself in front of an employee to a place she’d been planning on spending an excessive amount of time in.

“I guess you could say that.” Bellamy leaned forward, propping himself up on his elbows. Clarke’s mouth went dry, but she immediately directed her attention to the menu in front of her.

Bellamy enjoyed his coffee shop, it was his second home. He had it designed perfectly for bookworms like himself. There were couches and lounge chairs surrounding a few rows of books filled with all of his favorites. His sister may still mock him for it, but the truth is Bellamy owned the best coffee shop in town. His shelves were filled with the best books and his coffee pots were stocked with the best coffee.

Clarke scanned the menu vaguely, but truly she already knew she would settle for a black cup of coffee. Coffee was her weakness and she knew it. All through medical school, she lived off of coffee to last all the long nights. At this point, it was her own addiction.

Quickly ordering her drink she scanned the area, grabbing a seat in the corner with a small desk. Pulling out her textbooks and laptop, Clarke began to settle in as she waited for her order.

She had her first day tomorrow and the only way she was going to make an impression would be if she was going to show up prepared. Her mother had given her more than enough advice, but it was time for her to figure things out for herself.

Clarke rested her head on the palm of her hand as she began reading a lengthy journal article about the development of techniques used for a lobotomy over the years. She’d lost herself in her notes, too much to notice that her coffee and muffin had been set at the edge of her desk with a small note on the napkin beneath it.

_ This one’s on the house. Sorry for dropping your bag of bricks, I mean books. -B.B. _

She laughed to herself as she pulled a crisp five dollar bill out from underneath the napkin, shaking her head as she set it to the side. Two could play at this game. Sure, she would enjoy some free coffee but surely their abrupt encounter was more her fault than his.

Bellamy spent the rest of his afternoon bouncing back between refilling Clarke’s coffee cup and handling customers with Jasper, Monty, and Miller. Clarke flipped through journal articles, taking thorough notes to refer back to as she simultaneously downed her coffee.

As the sun began to set Clarke quickly gathered her things eager to get home so she could rest up for her first day. If her residency was going to be anything like her mother’s sleep would be nonexistent. But at least she had a nice coffee shop to stop at before heading to work.

Throwing her bag over her shoulder, Clarke glanced over at the empty counter. Rushing over she whipped out a twenty dollar bill placing it on the counter with a sticky note.

_ I can afford a few dozen cups of coffee, thank you very much. Besides, I bumped over your leaning tower of Greek Epics. -C.G. _

She pulled out a five dollar bill and quickly stuck it into the tip jar before slipping out the door.

Bellamy finished up washing a few dishes when he made his way back to the front. Jasper and Monty exchanged smiles before glancing over at a piece of paper placed on the counter. Bellamy found a twenty dollar bill attached to a sticky note. He smiled to himself before placing the money in the cash register. This girl was interesting.

\---

Walking into the coffee shop the following day Bellamy’s eyes immediately found themselves on a petite blonde woman in bright blue scrubs kneeling beside a small girl at the front counter. Clarke. She cupped the girl’s face in the palm of her hand, wiping a stray tear with her thumb. “It’s okay. Don’t be afraid. We’re going to get you some food and then we’ll get you somewhere safe, okay?”

The girl weakly nodded as she hung her head. Clarke immediately stood back up leaning on the counter. Bellamy couldn’t take his eyes off her as she began to tell Miller her order, occasionally glancing over at the girl beside her.

Once Miller disappeared to the back to make her order Bellamy made his way towards her, taking a knee beside the girl. “Are you lost?” Glancing up through her long dark lashes she gave him a weak nod. “What’s your name?

“Madi,” she whispered under her breath as she dropped her eyes back to the floor.  

“I found her crying outside. I thought I’d take her to the police station on my way to the hospital.” Bellamy ran his eyes up Clarke’s figure until they landed on hers. Her long blonde hair hung over her shoulder in a tight ponytail, a speck of hope beaming through her eyes.

“It’s okay. I can take her. You shouldn’t be late to work, Dr. Griffin.” He quickly stood back up making his way back to the break room to grab an umbrella and a spare jacket.

Clarke watched him as he wrapped Madi in his jacket, pulling her long dark hair out of her face before throwing the hood over her head. Clarke grabbed her bag off the floor. “How’d you know I was a doctor?” She leaned past me grabbing her cup of coffee and a to go bag off the counter.

“I know how to read.” Rolling my eyes I pointed at the small card hanging off the edge of her pants with her name and degree plastered on the front. “Clarke Griffin, MD?”

“I’ve still got to do my residency. Today is my first day.” Clarke smiled up at Bellamy before her reality hit. She’d spent so much time trying to help a young girl she’d completely lost track of time.

Without another word she rushed out of the shop, running as fast as she could down the street, her umbrella waving in the wind behind her. Bellamy laughed to himself as he watched her frantically run out the door.

Bellamy leaned his back against the counter as he watched her disappear in the large crowds outside. She really was different. Unlike any of the girls, he’d ever met in Seattle. Bellamy couldn’t seem to figure it out, but there was something about her that just made him smile.

\---

Clarke had become a regular for Bellamy she dropped by before work every morning, sometimes she even stop by on her way back after an overnight shift. But Bellamy couldn’t complain he enjoyed the conversations they had. He also enjoyed seeing the gleam in her eyes when she told him about her day, but that’s nothing he’d ever admit out loud.

On her days off Clarke enjoyed sitting in the corner of the coffee shop by the fire. She found herself more focused when she was there, more capable of getting things done. Maybe it was the endless supply of coffee or maybe it was the fact that she had someone to check up on her every once in a while to make sure she was doing okay.

\---

Sunday morning Clarke found herself sleep deprived, barely capable of dragging her body through the large crowds of people flooding the streets. She felt weak. She’d had gone through long periods of time without sleep, but this time it was different. There was an aching in her stomach that ran straight into her chest.  

It wasn’t until she felt herself floating through the air wrapped in two large arms that she really snapped back to reality.

Bellamy carried her in silence, but really he was trying to control his anger. He couldn’t help it, he was fuming. How could she have been so careless? How could she have left work like this? Who would let her leave work like this?

The fire burning through his bones quickly disappeared when he felt her move. She’d be okay and that’s all that mattered right now.

He’d known her long enough to understand that she was the type of person to care more about others than herself. She lived off coffee, is a shameless workaholic, dedicates any of her free time to reading. Who knew if she even ate any regular food, for all he knew she lived off the muffins and sandwiches he made for her.

Clarke leaned her head against Bellamy’s chest, staring up at him through her lashes as he carried her towards the coffee shop she’d basically called home.  She felt the need to protest, but even she knew she was too weak to make it anywhere on her own. At least not until she got some coffee in her system.

There was a lingering silence between them, the type of silence that tugged at her heart in the worst way. The only sound she heard over her thoughts was the sound of the rain hitting the pavement and the pounding in Bellamy’s chest. A million questions ran through her head, but she knew better than to ask.

Once Bellamy made it into the shop he carried Clarke directly to the break room, setting her down carefully on the couch. Without a word he turned to the counter, filling a cup with water and throwing together a sandwich. Even if he was mad, he needed to make sure she was okay because for some weird reason he cared.

Clarke sat in silence on the couch with her knees pulled to her chest leaning against the armrest. She tried to think to the last time she’d eaten something or even the last time she’d had something to drink. She was in surgery for hours, but she couldn’t remember anything before it.

Bellamy pushed the table closer to Clarke as he displayed her water and sandwich in front of her. Immediately throwing a large blanket over her as she sat in shock. He’d seen Clarke make a lot of faces, but none like this. She looked almost broken and it was tearing him apart to find out why.

As much as he wanted to know, it wasn’t his place. She’s just a customer and he’s just a guy who works in a coffee shop. He repeated the phrase in his brain. She was a selfless, beautiful doctor and he was just a guy who ran a coffee shop.

A lump grew in Clarke’s throat, the pressure from her growing tears sending her stomach in knots. The last person to have ever taken care of her like this was Wells before he died. It was still a hard pill to swallow considering he’d been her best friend since as long as she could remember. He was there for her no matter how hard she pushed him away. He kept her sane through medical school.

Now Clarke was always the one taking care of everyone else, this was the first time anyone had gone out of their way to take care of her.

“Eat up. You’ll need your strength if you’re going to try to make it home in one piece.” Bellamy slid the sandwich closer to Clarke. His voice was tainted with an obvious frustration. She flashed him a half-smile for his half-joke.

“A cup of coffee would probably get me there faster.” Clarke weakly laughed before picking up the sandwich, avoiding Bellamy’s gaze. “But thank you.” Bellamy stared down at her in confusion, as if carrying her two blocks in the pouring rain was just something he did regularly.

Clarke took a bite out of her sandwich staring back up at him. “Thank you for keeping me alive.”

He took a seat across from her, his eyes stuck to her as she continued to eat, humming gratefully. “You don’t make it ea

Her eyes fell back to his and he was lost. She had this way of seeing right through him, but for some reason, he was okay with it. He was content with whatever relationship they had because she didn’t know it but she kept him centered.

Clarke felt herself melting under his gaze. She hadn’t known him long, but she knew him enough to understand he was the type of person to care. He may have everyone else convinced that he’s an asshole, but she knew better.

Bellamy leaned back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest. “I'm genuinely concerned about your coffee dependency, Clarke.” Clarke’s head shot up, her gaze meeting his. She sat in front of him completely wide-eyed, her lips slightly parted leaving her mouth dry. “I might have to start rationing it.”

“You can’t ration my coffee intake.” She immediately shot back, placing the rest of her sandwich in the plate in front of her. Clarke’s legs swung back over the edge of the sofa as she narrowed her eyes up at Bellamy.

“Actually I can. We have the right to refuse service to anyone for any reason. And as the  _ owner  _ of this place I have every right to ration how many coffee cups of coffee we give you.” He raised a challenging eyebrow as he stared down at Clarke’s growing shock.

“And here I’ve been thinking I’d get you fired for wasting so much of your time.” Clarke picked the cup up taking a sip to hide her growing smile.

“You’re not a waste of time.” His voice was husky, Clarke could feel the truth in his words. But a part of her was too scared to believe it. There was a shift in the atmosphere between them.

Clarke stood up, nearly knocking over the table and her cup of water in the process. Bellamy jumped up catching it immediately before it fell. “I’m sorry, I should go.”

She grabbed her bag from the side of the sofa, shaking all the thoughts from her head until she fell back into his gaze. His deep brown eyes holding her captive in this small break room. It was like she was frozen, completely incapable of moving any further.

“Clarke,” he muttered under his breath. There was a desperation in his voice that she’d never heard before. He said her name like it was the only thing holding him to the ground. But to him she was.

He stepped closer, close enough so she could feel the heat radiating from his body but far enough that he couldn’t hear her heart beating out of her chest. The air between them thickened and Clarke found it harder to breathe.

“Bellamy.” She was drawn closer, her arm resting against chest as she cupped his cheek in the palm of her hand. It felt unbelievably natural.  

Bellamy was sure she could feel his heart getting ready to combust. He was sure she was as drawn to him as he was to her. He was sure that this wasn’t all in his head. He was sure that ever since she’d bumped into him on that rainy Friday morning that he had a hard time thinking of anything else.

He leaned down closer, his face inches from hers. Both of them waiting for the other to make the move. Their breathing fell into a heavy rhythm. After a few seconds of waiting, Bellamy found the courage to move in, but the moment was lost.

Echo and Roan burst through the door, deep in a conversation which immediately came to a halt at the sight of Bellamy and Clarke standing in front of one another. Clarke immediately jumped back, hitting her head against the wall.

All the blood in her body flooded to her cheeks, a wave of embarrassment blowing through her. She quickly slung her bag over her shoulder, patting Bellamy on the shoulder apologetically. “Thanks again, Bellamy.”

Clarke flashed Echo and Roan a wave before making a break for it. She couldn’t have gotten out of there fast enough. Not only did she completely ruin the one friendship she had made since she’d moved here, but she also managed to embarrass herself in front of damn near every employee in that coffee shop,

As soon as the door slammed behind Clarke, Bellamy’s attention shifted back to what had happened. Echo let out a knowing laugh as she made her way to Bellamy, throwing her arm around his shoulders.

“Now I know why you didn’t want to come hang out with me last weekend.” She winked at him before falling back into her conversation with Roan.

Bellamy hit his fist on the wall once before falling back onto the couch. How could he be so stupid? How could allow himself to ruin something so good? Clarke was different. Clarke understood him in a way that no one else did. She cared about him. She cared about what he liked and didn’t like. She never judged him. Instead of embracing their potential friendship he ruined it.

\---

A few days went by and neither of them said a word to each other. Most days Bellamy avoided her by rushing to the back to make orders, but some days he just sat back in the break room and let his thoughts run through what could have happened.

As much as he wanted to talk to her, he didn’t know what to say. Because damn it he was sure she wanted to kiss him too.

Clarke made less frequent visits to Bellamy’s shop. On her days off she stayed home and binge-watched Netflix with her roommate to keep herself busy. But every time she ended up there regret weighed heavily on Clarke’s shoulders.

It was her fault they’d been so distant, had she taken care of herself they’d be fine. She’s a doctor, she should have known better. But she had to fix things because regardless of how he made her feel she knew she needed him.

\---

Clarke sat outside on a bench in front of the hospital. She’d had another overnight shift, but something about tonight gave her a sense of power.

She brought a man back from the dead and damn it she felt invincible.

It’s been a week since whatever happened between her and Bellamy. But today she was done. She was done avoiding him. She was done being scared. She was done overthinking everything. Because today she was happy and the only person she wanted to tell was Bellamy Blake.

The line for the store was long, her nerves running dry as she stood outside staring through the window. But once she caught a glimpse of Bellamy’s freckle filled face she found the motivation she needed to go in.

Swinging the door open she watched as Bellamy’s eyes fell onto her, running up and down her figure. There was a speck of pink growing in his cheeks as his eyes ran wild, looking at everything but her.

Bellamy stared at her in awe. Her curly blonde hair framed her face perfectly. Her eyes were beaming with excitement. Her stain covered pink scrubs hugged her curves in all the right places and he couldn’t tear his eyes away from her.

Clarke ducked her head, making her way around the crowd and towards the bookshelf near the break room. If she knew him enough he’d try to hide in there until she left.

She pulled out a book carefully running her finger along the spine as she contemplated whether she was actually ready to talk to him. Sure, sitting on the bench at the hospital with my adrenaline running was one thing, but being here in front of him was another.

“Take over for me,” Bellamy whispered to Monty before making his way around the counter. Monty shared a knowing smile as he took over his position at the cash register. He’d seen Bellamy with a lot of girls, but this one was different for him.

Bellamy watched Clarke as she stood with a book in her hand, her eyebrows drawn closely together with her eyes focused in front of her. Her tongue skimmed her bottom lip the way it always did when she was focused.

He was determined. Rolling out his shoulders one last time he stepped up behind her. “Are you lost?”

Clarke quickly spun around, the ends of her hair skimming Bellamy’s face as she frantically dropped her book. Her heart began to race, her palms growing disgustingly sweaty as she stood in front of him.

Swallowing the growing lump in her throat she shook away all her doubts. She poked Bellamy in the chest with the tip of her finger as she moved closer. “You are  _ so _ annoying.”  _ Poke _ .

“Do you have  _ any _ idea how hard it is to find another coffee place within this vicinity?”  _ Poke. _

Bellamy grabbed her hand holding it away from his chest as he rubbed the place she’d poked him. His lips curled into a tight smirk as he stared down at her.

Clarke took her other hand poking him in the chest one more time. “This is not funny,” she yelled.

Bellamy grabbed her other hand, pulling her closer to his chest. Her quick gasp for air as he tugged on her arms sent a wave of satisfaction through his body. He immediately released one of her hands as he dragged her towards the break room, locking the door behind him.

Clarke felt the air leave her lungs as she stared up at him. He slowly stepped closer, but the limited space was tearing at any strength or confidence she once had. Her throat ran dry as the burning in sensation in her chest left her paralyzed.

Once the door was closed it was just them. Bellamy let out a deep breath as he slowly stepped closer. The smirk on his face still sufficiently affecting Clarke in every way he wanted to. He could see it in the way she was looking at her.

Her breathing was heavy, pupils blown, an almost hungry look in her eyes. He’d never been surer of anything in his life that this wasn’t just something that he’d imagined. She  _ did  _ want him.

“So, I’m annoying?” The smirk on his face tightened as he made his way closer.

Clarke shook her head again stepping back as he stepped closer. “Yes,” she breathlessly muttered.

The heat in the room was growing. The atmosphere thickened making it harder for either of them to breathe. But they were both incapable of taking their eyes off each other.

“I’m annoying because I won’t give you coffee?” And he shifted closer, the distance grew smaller but neither of them had stopped moving.

She nodded, her throat running so dry the words were lost in the process. She couldn’t focus on anything but the way his lips were curled into a smirk. The way his tongue caressed his lower lip before he talked. The way his jaw clenched when he waited for a response.

“And you can’t get coffee from anywhere else?” He raised a challenging eyebrow. Bellamy knew his coffee was the best in town, but there were a few places near the hospital that weren’t bad either.

She shook her head until she was cornered against the wall. Bellamy’s smirk shifting into a smile as he leaned down, placing his hands on either side of her to keep her in place.

She felt the temperature in her body raise significantly as he leaned closer. “What makes my coffee so much better?” Bellamy leaned closer to her ear, sending goosebumps throughout her body.

Pushing herself up Clarke reached Bellamy’s ear, placing her hands on his shoulders for support. “You,” she whispered.

Her hands curled into my hair as she pulled me closer. He placed on hand behind her head, carefully holding her in place while the other sunk to her waist pressing her against the wall. 

And in that second it was like the ground was breaking beneath them. The moment their lips touched it felt like all the heat that had grown between them had finally been set on fire.

This is where they needed to be.


End file.
